Truth: chapter 1
by thug2darnell
Summary: hahahaha this is my first work folks. this is totally original please please please! leave comments i can only be better if you point out my flaws.


Sometimes I genuinely wonder why the hell I'm here. Here I was again in this godforsaken hellhole the system called a school. The teachers obviously bored and severely under paid, drowned on and on about thing we likely wouldn't use outside of college when at least forty percent of this damned school was going to be paid minimum wage, working at like a fast food joint or something. But I needed to graduate from this place so I'll just deal with it.

"And so class it is because of the great discovery of the "Adam" gene that most of the human race was able to make it to this glorious age…" that poor bastard. He must hate his life as much as he hates us. "The credit for the discovery of the gene must go to none other than Dr. Jackal Stein." The Adam gene. I doubt there's a child in the developed world who hasn't heard of it. About 15 years ago the human race was at the brink of extinction. A new virus one we had never seen before was wiping us out en mass. There was no cure no immunities no resistances. Countries and politicians waged war and destroyed each other, all in the name of playing the blame game. The world was coming apart at the seams. Religion went haywire spouting bull about salvation and crusades; stocks and trading fell so hard it made the great depression look like a golden age. People were so afraid of the disease there were riots and large scale gang wars breaking out across the world and the world leaders had their heads too far up there asses to give a damn. Most third world countries lost about 90% of their population and developed countries weren't that far behind. If it weren't for Stein and his discoveries the human population would have dropped an estimated 92%.

What stein discovered was the Adam gene. The Adam gene is the most basic part of all DNA; it is the remnants of the original prokaryotic cells genetic code. What he realized was that one could manipulate those remnants and allow the grafting and random generation of traits of different organisms into another organisms that would normally be either impossible or leave the new organism sterile. Stein also noticed that only humans are affected by this virus. Animals, plants, bacteria, and fungi weren't affected in the slightest not even chimps. He hypothesized that the only way to save our species was to graft random animal DNA into ourselves and let the Adam gene play slots with our offspring. However even with this information they didn't know how to utilize the Adam gene for that purpose. But again stein saved the day he invented a device he dubbed the gene gun that allowed the extraction of genes that governed the traits of an organism and seamlessly grafts them into another organism perfectly. It also had a strange chemical that activated what he called the random species generator and made random hybrids. (There is a very complex equation for this that I will translate for you later, don't worry I scored a b+ in biology.) the affects of the transference could be seen immediately most people stopped showing symptoms of the virus in as little as two weeks. However the offspring were amazing. Children made of a perfect blend of various organisms no one child exactly the same. The more subtle changes such as heightened eyesight or the ability to see in different color spectrums were amazing on their own, but the more uhhh… noticeable traits definitely took the cake. Kids with tails or webbed hands and feet. Kids who could blend in with their surroundings. Amazing abilities and traits. But the strangest thing was that all the children's animal traits and human traits appeared in such a way that it didn't look to weird. You stared in amazement not pity or fear. There was however a downside to what the governments called the hybrid children. Along with these amazing traits and abilities came both human intelligence and animal instinct and personality. Predator instinct. Of course once the causalities became noticed there were riots and unions and religious crap. For the last time Stein stepped in. he saved his "children" by creating nanomachines that suppressed these instincts for the most part and allowed the hybrids to blend with society. Initially the nanos were expensive and had to be injected regularly as they would run out of power and be secreted out of the body threw bleeding, sweating defecating etc. however over time we learned how to make it a one time injection during our toddler stages. They recharged via our own bioelectrical energy with the development of nanomachines individuals began forming companies that basically turned our nanos into a new form of identification and telecommunication…with apps included. The virus eventually died out and hybrids became the majority and normal humans the minority. Stein should have been hailed as a hero. But he just strangely disappears out of any text after that. I don't even know when he died.


End file.
